


Sweet

by Xila51



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, Fluff, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Pick-Up Lines, Short & Sweet, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xila51/pseuds/Xila51
Summary: Beomgyu drags yeonjun to a cafe for a snack. The only snack he finds in the shop is the handosme worker- Choi Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 70





	Sweet

"I'm not going" 

"Comeeeee" 

"No"

"I'll treat you. Pleaseeee" beomgyu whines, tugging harshly on yeonjuns arm. Allowing his body to follow the movement, his head lolls backward, eyes closing from the fatigue of staying up until 5 am over his essay. It really was his fault. He procrastinated until the day before to start it and then got distracted watching the neighborhood cat strut the streets. They were simply too cute to look away from.

"Fine." Honestly, he would agree to anything beomgyu wants if the boy would just let him go home and sleep. But he knew if he rejected beomgyu enough, the boy would always offer food as an incentive and as a broke college student, free food always taste the best.

"Yay! Let's go!" He lets himself be dragged off in the direction of the cafe. He would've 100% be stumbling like a drunk man if beomgyus arms weren't hooked around his arm, thats how tired he was. 

"Why do you even wanna go? Just get coffee at the campus cafe" he grumbles. 

"Because The Coffee Club Cafe has the best snacks! Turn right over here" beomgyu answers excitedly, practically bouncing. 

"Ughhh there's snacks at the other cafe too. The other one is closer and cheaper too."

"You don't understand hyung" beomgyu tightens his grasp on yeonjun and yeonjun just sighs in defeat while using his other hand to swipe his bangs away from his eyes. He knows he looks terrible, even more so now with his eye bags dark and heavy from lack of sleep and hair all messy. He's dressed in a black hoodie with a decent amount of coffee stains and wrinkled sweatpants, his clothes completing his bum look. 

The pair arrive at the cafe after another series of twists and turns. From the outside, the cafe looks no different from the other much closer cafes, just modern and minimalistic. But the cafe is brimming with customers so either the food is really good or the music is. 

He's wrong. Its the workers. The workers are really cute. Beomgyu just tugs him on the arm and slides the door open. The bell above them ring distinctively, signaling their prescence and the pair of workers in batista aprons look towards them. A purple haired tall boy stands agaisnt the counter while a shorter red head with all sharp angles hands the remaining order to a giggling customer. At the sound of the bell, the taller one smiles at them welcomingly while the shorter red head gives them a blank face. 

"Welcome," the taller one says. 

Wow. 

The tall boy is seriously handsome. 

The tall boy had dark eyeshadow smudged around his eyes and eyeliner to outline the boys intense look. In contrast, he had a round nose and the softest looking pair of lips smirking at him with interest, his dimples peeking out. His ashy purple hair was arranged in a meticulous messy side part and ears pierced with tiny hoops. He was decked in a simple white button up, collar wide and revealing pale skin. The shirt was tucked into black slacks and a brown apron tied neatly agaisnt his tips. The appearance combined with the relaxed pose of leaning agaisnt the back counter made him look the very image of a rogue. 

He lets his arm be dragged towards the counter, no longer registering that his feet was betraying him by following along and walking him towards a certain attractive doom. 

"You're back beomgyu" the taller one muses, giving his friend a half wave. Yeonjun notes that his name is soobin from his tag. Soobin turns back towards him and gives him a eye scan, eyes returning and lingering back to yeonjun's eyes. He shifts akwardly while maintaining eye contact. It feels like a competition to see who would look away first, and although yeonjun is usually bold enough to stare back, his current appearance makes him lose confidence so he gulps and looks back to beomgyu for comfort. 

Yeonjun mentally questioned how often beomgyu came for the workers to know his name. 

"Yep!" Beomgyu leans over the counter, his arm supporting his head as he looks at the shorter one flirtatiously, sending the most obvious wink to the boy.

"Order?" The shorter one monotonously says , looking very much used to his friends antics aka ignoring them. 

"No, I don't think I'm hungry anymore...because you're a whole snack" beomgyu answers, puckering his lips in a kissy face at the worker. The worker- taehyun- grimaces at the pick up line and shakes his head in cringe. 

"Gross." Taehyun says, stepping back to lean on the same back counter as soobin did prior. 

Beomgyu is wrong. If anyone was a snack, it would definitely be soobin. Actually, soobin would be a whole meal. 

"Ahahhahaha" a high pitched voice emerged from the curtain separating the kitchen from the store behind the counters. A taller brown haired young looking boy appears, cluthching at his stomach and laughing loudly. 

"That was the best one yet beomgyu" he says, his words coming out in a breathy sentence, the laughing still in his system. 

Hmm..so beomgyu was here before to flirt with the worker before…he had many questions that needed answers that he was going to wring out of beomgyu later on. 

"Much better than the lame one you said last week" Soobin chimes in, contributing with a low chuckle, dimples on full display. 

The wide smile and look of glee and tease on the boy was so different from his image, yeonjun almost stumbled back from the impact.

It's so radiant. It suddenly felt like they were the two main characters of a romance movie, with a light illuminating soobin. 

The smile was so happy, the boy's eyes almost disappering from the rise of his rounded cheeks, revealing his dimples once again. As weird as it sounds, he really wants to touch the boys dimple, just stick his finger in and touch its soft depth. 

Just a little " boop".

"What about your friend?"soobin says, head tilting to one side still eying him , this time not so innocently. He can literally feel soobins gaze on him and he really regrets letting himself walk out of his dorm in dirty clothes and unkempt apperance. Why didn't beomgyu pick another day to bring him here? 

Ugh.

Soobin waits for his response patiently with the smile, long fingers tapping rhythmically. 

Oh no. He's not ready to interact. On a scale of 0-10, his confidence was at a -1. He bites on his lower lip in nervousness as a way to relieve some of the tension. Soobin unashamedly flits his eyes to his lips and his fingers stop tapping, frozen an inch above the counter top.

Was soobin as affected by him like he was to soobin? 

Nah, no way.

Soobin is still waiting for him, eyes returning back to look at his face and fingers resuming their taps. 

"Uh…" his brain is like slime, the whole thing just shutting down. His eyes dart around, something, anything he can focus on to get the cute image of the boy away long enough for him to form a sentence. His eyes land on a framed poster of the weekly special and he points at it. 

"Ahhh the coconut smoothie. Huening kai will get that ready for you" the other boy that must be kai salutes at them and begins the order, busying himself with pouring ingredients into the blender. 

"Name?" Yeonjun looks up from the poster, watching soobin arch a defined brow at him and show him the cup and pen. His heart is beating so erratically in the mere prescence of him so he tears his gaze away again to calm his heart. He picks at the tray of treats next to the counter, full of beautifully decorated cakes and other baked treats. 

Hmmm, he is hungry and beomgyu would probably not notice the extra cost if the boy continued to busy himself flirting with taehyun. 

Beomgyu is now twirling his hoodie string with an innocent look and pointing at each menu option and asking for the ingredients list of each while taehyun answers each question easily while boredly scrolling through his phone. Taehyun must not be as objected to beomgyu's flirting as he does answer him dutifully and occassioanlly sneak a wide eyed glance when beomgyu isn't looking. 

"They're cute right? Taehyun likes to pretend he hates it but he told me your friend is the highlight of his work days." 

"Hmm…that is cute."

"Anyways, name?"

"Ah sorry, yeonjun" 

"Mmm. Oh yeonjun-shi you don't need those cookies" yeonjun looks back up, startled, hand still around the bag of treats. 

"You're already sweet enough" soobin says, winking at him and setting the cup down. 

Oh my..

Wait..it was a pick up line..

Oh my gosh…

Was soobin flirting at him? 

He blinks furiously, hoping it would also blink away the telltale blush. His ears are probably bright red from all the attention. 

"Er.. i..I was hungry" 

Seriously Yeonjun? That was the worst reply he could possibly give to someone that seemed to mutually be interested in him. 

"Oh? I make good food, you know?"

Was soobin insinuating something? A date? A trip to the taller boy's house? 

It's too confusing. Its been way too long since he's been in the dating scene and he has no clue what to do. Would it be too weird for him to just dash out and find a hole to bury himself in? 

Yes but he doesn't care. He can just come back another time when he's emotionally ready to flirt back. 

He just needs to move one foot ahead of the other and before he will know it, he would've escaped--

"Was that too strong? Sorry, I couldn't control myself with someone as cute as you." Soobin looks at him and bows his head apologetically, his hands working deftly to pour his drink into his cup. He snaps the lid on and slides the drink towards him. 

Goodness gracious. Soobin is smooth. 

He's surprised but also pleasently flattered. 

"The drink is on the house " 

"No, no. I'll pay for it" his hands fumble to pull out his wallet. He begins to slide his credit card over the counter but soobins larger hands stops him, pushing the card back with their fingers slightly overlapping , enough to send a electrifying course of heat through him but still allowing him to draw back in rejection if desired. 

He doesn't move his hand. 

"The only numbers I'll take is your phone number" he delivers smoothly, removing his hands and plucking the bag of cookies he was looking at earlier from the tray and setting it next to the smoothie. 

"Er.. I.." soobin laughs at his twisted tongue and begins to scribble on the back of a promotional flyer. 

"Here, I dont want to scare you away too much. Here's my number. I'll wait for you. " yeonjun looks down at the flyer and nods slightly. He folds the flyer into a small square and stuffs it, along with the cookies into his hoodie. Grabbing the drink while avoiding all eye contact with Mr. Handsome, he pulls on beomgyus hood and dragging him outside. 

"Ow! Hey! Stopppp I didnt get my snack yet!" Beomgyus wails while flailing his arms, making grabby hands at taehyun. They both miss the look of amusement and fondness the two workers give them as they make their departure. 

He locks beomgyus arm with his iron strength and drag them down the street, towards the dorms. 

"You can get it next week"

"You'll come back with me?" 

"…yes"

He takes a sip of the drink, the sugary taste filling his mouth. 

How sweet. 


End file.
